


Мечты оживают в небесах

by NewBeginnings, WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Миди R-NC-21 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: «Я полечу с тобой куда угодно, даже в соседнюю галактику».
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Миди R-NC-21 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630423
Kudos: 13





	Мечты оживают в небесах

Скорпиус и не думал, что Альбус всерьез решит угнать отцовский корабль. Это была всего лишь шутка. Желание покрасоваться.

Поэтому, получив на падд сообщение «Зайду за тобой в 0700 утра, возьми запас кислорода на целый день», он и не подумал ни о чем таком. Решил, что Альбус наконец решил исполнить старую угрозу и научить его пилотировать посадочную капсулу, или просто тащил развлечься на Хогсмид.

Правда, в этом случае он не стал бы писать про запас кислорода — это, конечно, было требованием для всех посетителей, но Альбус никогда не относился к нему всерьез. Так что уже одно это должно было насторожить Скорпиуса.

Но его, разумеется, гораздо больше обеспокоило жуткое «семь утра» (то есть, извините, 0700. А ведь Альбус когда-то передразнивал манеру Джеймса и Розы выражаться так...). А баллон он взял бы в любом случае — с Альбусом никогда не знаешь, куда можно загреметь, а Скорпиус, в отличие от него, правила уважал. Некоторые. Клятву Гиппократа — заранее. Правила безопасности — точно... большинство из них.

Разумеется, он вслепую ударил по падду, когда зазвенел первый будильник, и, разумеется, выключил второй, тоже не открывая глаз. В итоге из постели он сумел выбраться только за десять минут до предполагаемого времени и то лишь потому, что взвилась в воздух и кошмарно затрещала карманная модель «Молнии», подарок, кстати, того же Альбуса на позапрошлый день рождения. Модельки эти раздали всему руководящему составу корабля в качестве безделушек-будильников, так, подарок от Флота. Звуки они издавали кошмарные и могли бы разбудить даже, наверное, того Альбуса, который был Дамблдор и мертв, но, несмотря на это, пользовались огромной популярностью у всех остальных. Альбус даже рассказал по секрету, что их собирались выпустить в широкую продажу через пару месяцев, так что близок был час, когда все должны были начать ими пользоваться, и Скорпиусу не грозило просыпать через день.

Близок, но все еще в будущем.

Поэтому Скорпиус кое-как оделся, одним глазом (в прямом смысле одним, второй пока не удосужился открыться) проверил показатели в баллоне и оставил на видном месте короткую записку матери: «Ушел гулять с Альбусом. Буду вечером или завтра. Целую, Скорпиус». Будь он в своем трезвом, пробудившемся уме, вряд ли стал бы так писать — а вдруг в его комнату принесет отца, — но он не был.

Альбус при виде него рассмеялся.

— Доброе утро, Спящая красавица!

Скорпиус показал ему язык.

— Спящую красавицу нужно сначала ра-а-азбудить поцелуем, а потом уже с ней здороваться, — сказал он, коротко зевнув. Уселся на мотоцикл позади Ала и вцепился в него, ожидая, что они, как обычно, тут же сорвутся с места.

Но Альбус почему-то оцепенел: застыл с одной ногой на земле, весь напрягся — Скорпиус, практически обнимая его со спины, тут же это почувствовал, — и чуть ли не перестал дышать.

— Ал? — бестолково позвал Скорпиус. — Что-то не так?

Он что-то сделал не так?

Он на секунду запаниковал (может, он все перепутал, и они никуда не собирались, а он внезапно залез к Альбусу на мотоцикл и этим его совсем сбил с толку?), потом вспомнил, что уже сто раз перепроверил, сегодня ли это «завтра» и на самом ли деле семь утра (до последнего надеясь, что нет).

— Альбус?

Альбус прочистил горло.

— Да. Э. Ничего.

И они резко тронулись, так что Скорпиуса тряхануло, и он еще сильнее прижался к спине Альбуса (уже как будто нормальной).

— Что это было? — прокричал он Альбусу в ухо. — И куда мы едем?

— К шаттлу, — прокричал тот в ответ. Ну, да, предсказуемо: в воздух никак иначе не подняться.

Первый вопрос Альбус проигнорировал, но Скорпиус этому особенного значения не придал.

Точнее, не придавал до того момента, пока они не погрузились (в последнюю минуту, под неодобрительный взгляд офицера) в шаттл и Альбус не выудил из рюкзака, который Скорпиус сначала и не увидел, термос.

— Кофе будешь?

— О-боже-да. Ты мой спаситель. Но сначала губитель. И зачем выдергивать меня из дома в такую рань? Знаешь же, что я сначала встаю, а потом просыпаюсь. — Скорпиус выдал все это на одном дыхании, откручивая крышку и наливая в нее горячий, ароматный напиток богов, и сделал большой глоток. Обжег себе язык и почти не почувствовал вкуса — хотя, может, не столько из-за температуры, сколько из-за жуткой сладости, Альбус всегда клал невыносимо много сахара... — и скосил глаза.

Альбус фыркнул.

— Затем, что между подъемом и пробуждением ты выдаешь самые невероятные фразочки, — ответил он.

Скорпиус это за собой знал (да он много чего странного мог сделать, не до конца проснувшись) и уже не смущался, сколько бы Альбус его ни подкалывал. Он уже собирался возразить, что это не повод вытаскивать его из постели ни свет ни заря, как Альбус продолжил:

— Вот как сегодня, например.

Скорпиус нахмурился. А что было сегодня?

— А что было сегодня?

Альбус уставился на него, но потом отвел взгляд.

— Да так. Ничего.

— Что?

— Проехали, — Альбус махнул рукой и попытался улыбнуться, но на Скорпиуса так и не посмотрел.

Скорпиус закусил губу. Они разве вообще о чем-то говорили с утра? Кажется, молча ехали всю дорогу. Или он просто вырубился на ходу? Может...

А потом он вспомнил.

И тоже резко отвернулся, чувствуя, как щеки заливает краска.

«Разбудить Спящую красавицу поцелуем». Ну надо же. Спасибо, бестолковая спящая голова. Альбус же наверняка подумает что-то не то... или что-то то, а это еще хуже...

Неудивительно, что он так отреагировал.

Скорпиус сделал еще один глоток.

Нет, Альбус, вероятно, побил свой собственный рекорд по подслащению кофе.

Зато не горько.

А если честно, из его рук Скорпиус что угодно выпил бы, кроме, наверное, яда. Да и то...

— Так куда мы сегодня? — бодро спросил он.

Альбус кинул на него короткий взгляд, и Скорпиус постарался выдержать его («Пожалуйста, Альбус, не спрашивай. Сделай вид, что это была шутка. Или забудь об этом. Это была шутка, и все. Честно. Я ничего не имел в виду. Глупая шутка»), продержался даже дольше, чем рассчитывал, а потом, когда пауза затянулась, повторил вопрос:

— Альбус? Куда мы летим, на базу?

Скорее всего, ведь Альбус мотался на нее даже в каникулы и если и таскал Скорпиуса в космос, то обычно именно туда. Правда, сейчас шаттл отправлялся из другого места, а не обычного, но Скорпиус недостаточно часто летал из Дырявого Котла, чтобы точно знать, странно это или нет.

Альбус все-таки решил ответить.

— Нет, — сказал он почему-то разочарованно. — Не на базу.

— А куда? — Скорпиус снова отпил кофейного сахара.

Альбус закусил губу.

— Или это сюрприз?

— Ну... в общем, типа того. Я тебе когда-то давно рассказывал, но получилось только сейчас.

Звучало слегка странно.

— Что получилось?

— Увидишь, — Альбус загадочно улыбнулся и с этой улыбкой снова стал самим собой. — Я даже говорить не буду, мне интересно, когда ты догадаешься... или вспомнишь.

— Мне уже страшно, — хмыкнул Скорпиус и задумался.

Он не обратил внимания, куда направлялся шаттл, и ничего за окном не выдавало направления. То есть, Альбус-то, и не зная, наверняка по звездам или, кто его знает, облакам сказал бы, куда они летят, но Скорпиус все-таки учился не в Академии, а после Хогвартса порядком подрастерял былые знания, поэтому ориентировался в небе куда хуже.

Но Альбус считал, что он может догадаться. Или вспомнить, потому что Альбус рассказывал.

— Я помню только, как ты грозился засунуть меня в пилотируемую капсулу и научить управлять ею. Мы, случайно, не этим будем заниматься? — с подозрением спросил он.

Альбус фыркнул.

— Зачем бы я тогда написал, что тебе понадобится запас воздуха? Как, по-твоему, людей учат управлять кораблями — сажаешь, и пусть летит куда глаза глядят?

— Нет... — пробормотал Скорпиус, чувствуя себя идиотом. Стоило услышать вопрос, как он сразу осознал, да если не из здравого смысла, то хотя бы из рассказов Альбуса, и вспомнил — сначала теория, потом симуляции на земле, потом испытания и только потом настоящая посадка с неба, да и то, с небольшой высоты. — Я решил, что воздух — это на случай, ну, если я носом о землю, или капсула разгерметизируется, или еще что.

Альбус видимо содрогнулся.

— Какое у тебя высокое мнение о своих предполагаемых навыках полета... и о моем чувстве ответственности. Думаешь, я бы предложил тебе вот так рискнуть своей жизнью — просто от скуки? Я же не настолько идиот. Да даже Джеймс не настолько идиот, а ведь он...

— Альбус, — осторожно прервал его Скорпиус. — Я так не думаю. Я вообще ничего не подумал. Ты попросил взять баллон, я и взял. Ты же знаешь, я любую твою идею с радостью поддержу.

«Даже если ты и правда посадишь меня за руль. Даже если мне плохо от страха станет — пока не потеряю сознание, буду сидеть рядом с тобой и слушать, что ты говоришь».

К счастью, он достаточно проснулся, чтобы этого уже не произнести вслух. Хотя на мгновение стало интересно — что было бы, если бы он так сказал.

Альбус в ответ на эти слова просиял. Скорпиус мимоходом подумал, что редко выражается так открыто, напрямую (и все же чуть-чуть недоговаривая). Нужно это исправить.

— Так может, расскажешь все-таки, что ты задумал?

Альбус показал ему язык.

К тому моменту, как шаттл пристал к Хогсмиду, Скорпиус так и не смог догадаться, что же его все-таки ждало. Он не то чтобы боялся — у Альбуса возникали сомнительные идеи, но гораздо реже, чем могло бы показаться, и он ему полностью доверял. Если с кем Скорпиус и был готов отправиться к неизвестности, так это с Альбусом. Да и бояться было нечего. Ну, залезут они в какой-нибудь корабль, где им вообще-то быть не положено, или, скажем, забредут в какой-то особенный отсек Хогсмида, где их в жизни не найдут. С Альбусом действительно никогда не было скучно.

Они и забрели.

Точнее, сначала они шли медленно, словно туристы (а Скорпиус и был по сути туристом). Альбус здоровался чуть ли не с каждым, кто встречался им на пути — правда, таковых было совсем немного, — а Скорпиус только молча кивал и больше поглядывал по сторонам.

Хогсмид, казалось, не менялся никогда. Здесь всегда кипела жизнь, всегда куда-то неслись молодые кадеты, полноценные члены Флота, сотрудники базы и те, кто улетал или прибывал из далеких краев. Хогсмид был ближайшей к Хогвартсу и Академии базой, и инопланетяне здесь встречались редко, потому что предпочитали вести дела с более «взрослыми» терранскими портами. Пока они с Альбусом шли по залитым искусственным светом коридорам, им встретился только один представитель другой расы — какой, Скорпиус не смог опознать, — но чувствовал он себя, видимо, даже увереннее Скорпиуса.

Долго гадать, куда Альбус ведет его, не пришлось: они довольно быстро вышли к крылу, у которого была пристыкована «Молния». Хоть Скорпиус и редко бывал на базе, где она находится, знал хорошо. Да ее и было видно в окно — огромная, но при этом на удивление изящная, не корабль, а ласточка. При всем его равнодушии к космосу, полетам и кораблям Скорпиус не мог ею не восторгаться — а может, передавалась любовь Альбуса, неохватная и зажигающая.

Раньше Скорпиус диву давался — как только и он, и Джеймс, и Роза, и остальная толпа их кузенов и кузин могут так гореть одним и тем же делом, да еще тем же, которым горели их родители? Может, это передавалось по наследству? Альбус пару раз так и выражался — «зов крови», — правда, это было еще до того, как он сам решил стать частью Звездного флота и поступил в Академию.

Но сейчас, стоя рядом с ним плечо к плечу и смотря сквозь огромные толстые стекла на «Молнию», Скорпиус понимал, как. Буквально видел своими глазами, как Альбуса тянуло туда, в эту бесконечно черную гладь звезд, планет, астероидов, навстречу новым расам, навстречу черным дырам, Солнцу и всему неизвестному и не поддающемуся познанию.

Иногда он жалел, что его самого так не тянуло.

Иногда — что Альбуса тянуло так сильно именно туда, вверх.

Они дружили с самого первого курса Хогвартса и, даже окончив его, продолжали мечтать вместе, вот только конечные точки их пути были совсем в разных сторонах. Вот только Скорпиус слишком поздно понял, что хотел бы в конце концов оказаться в одной точке с Альбусом, слишком поздно понял и так и не набрался смелости сказать об этом вслух.

Он слишком громко выдохнул, и Альбус оторвался от созерцания «Молнии» и посмотрел на него.

— Пошли?

— Куда? Ты так и не...

Альбус улыбался.

Альбус улыбался ему, улыбался «Молнии», и у Скорпиуса появилось нехорошее чувство.

— Туда? — он мотнул головой в сторону окна.

Альбус неожиданно взял его за руку (за руку! ладонь к ладони!) и потянул, и пошел так быстро, что Скорпиусу пришлось стряхнуть изумление и смущение и рвануть следом за ним.

— Альбус, подожди, что?..

Баллон так болтался за спиной, что явно грозил упасть, и Скорпиус, кое-как подтянув лямку и схватив ее свободной рукой, попытался замедлить шаг, но ничего особенно и не вышло. В Альбусе как будто включился варп — наверное, это и было физическое выражение той тяги к полетам, которая в нем жила, — и он несся на всех парах, будто пытаясь спасти чью-то жизнь.

Зона досмотра, кажется, пустовала. Конечно, Скорпиус мог просто не заметить кого-то, ведь они промчались пулей, но у него закралось подозрение, что Альбус специально так спланировал. А может, это просто была именно та ее часть, в которой редко кто-то бывал.

Они пробежали по «кишке», все так же держась за руки, у Скорпиуса колотилось в ушах сердце, и уже становилось тяжело дышать — но Альбус наконец-то замедлил шаг, выпустил руку и, остановившись, неуверенно обернулся.

Скорпиус огляделся.

Он никогда не попадал на корабль так, но все же не сомневался: они находились на борту «Молнии».

Они стояли в полутемном коридоре. Стены, пол и потолок все были обиты панелями одинакового синевато-серого цвета. Через каждые несколько шагов блекло светились указатели: на мостик, в жилой отсек, в инженерный, в медицинский. Это же помещение Скорпиус опознать не мог, пока Альбус не сказал:

— Это для грузов или незапланированных посетителей. Тут где-то можно вытащить систему креплений или спальные места, хочешь, покажу?

Скорпиус покачал головой, не в силах вымолвить и слова и все еще восстанавливая дыхание после неожиданного спринта. Неужели они действительно проникли на «Молнию», да еще и в грузовое отделение?

Альбус принялся тыкать кнопки на панели в стене, что-то вдруг загудело, и проход, к которому присоединялась «кишка», стал закрываться толстой плитой.

— Альбус? — хрипло позвал Скорпиус. Тот поднял руку, словно прося его помолчать, и продолжил озадаченно колдовать над панелью.

Дверь закрылась, и вдруг стало невероятно тихо. Альбус вскинул руку в победном жесте и наконец обернулся. Он слегка раскраснелся от бега, а глаза у него — горели, Скорпиус иначе и сказать не мог.

— Добро пожаловать на борт, — произнес Альбус и расплылся в улыбке, как будто до этого всеми силами сдерживал ее.

Скорпиус вздернул брови.

— Это «Молния», — выдал он, зная, что сообщает очевидное.

— Да.

— Корабль твоего отца. То есть, — тут же продолжил он, зная, что Альбус обязательно поправит его, — корабль Звездного флота. По деятельности которого большинство решений принимает адмирал Поттер.

— Да.

— Я так полагаю, ты не просто решил... провести мне экскурсию — снова, да? — спросил Скорпиус почти с надеждой.

Альбус поправил рюкзак на спине.

— Пойдем на мостик, — сказал он и, не дожидаясь, бодро двинулся вперед. Скорпиусу только и оставалось, что пойти следом за ним.

— Альбус, — попытался он снова.

— Скорпиус, — передразнил его интонацию тот. — Ну ты уже понял ведь, чего ты спрашиваешь. Ты понял? — Альбус вдруг обеспокоенно обернулся.

Скорпиус вздохнул.

— Тебе стало скучно, поэтому мы угоняем ваш корабль, — сказал он. — Понял, понял.

Альбус фыркнул.

— Берем напрокат! — поправил он. — И... ну, да, идея такая.

Скорпиус тяжело вздохнул.

И прибавил шагу, чтобы идти рядом.

Как там он сказал — поддержит любую идею?

И какого только вулканца его угораздило влюбиться в Альбуса Поттера...

— Зачем же мы берем его напрокат, м-м? — спросил он, не особо ожидая ответа. Прогуляться по галактике, видимо.

Может, удастся уломать его высадиться куда-нибудь? Скорпиусу не так уж было интересно бороздить просторы космоса, а вот побывать на какой-нибудь другой планете — хоть самой простой, самой ближней — ему очень хотелось.

Они поднялись по лесенке, причем Скорпиус с трудом протащил сквозь люк свой баллон, и пошли по ярко освещенному коридору. Скорпиус на мостике был лишь раз или два и не ожидал, что будет помнить, куда им, но все же помнил. Из этого коридора можно было попасть в комнату отдыха и в каюты членов экипажа, а мостик был на первой палубе, под шапкой с огромным иллюминатором.

— Мы отправимся к звездам, — сказал Альбус, очевидно, довольный собой.

Судя по тому, как быстро он заскочил на последнюю лестницу, ведущую к мостику, ему не терпелось вырваться с Хогсмида, и решимости у него было море.

Ну, он хотя бы знал, что делал.

Конечно, за три года только обучения в Академии капитаном стать было нельзя, но вот приличным пилотом — вполне. А Альбус взял не только капитанский трек, но и записался на все дополнительные курсы, посвященные навигации и управлению кораблем. И не только записался, но и блестяще освоил, получил несколько сертификатов, разрешение на полет и даже рекомендацию какого-то первоклассного пилота, в которой значились слова «уверенность в своих целях и своих возможностях», «субординация» и «ответственность».

Этим Альбус удивил свою семью еще больше, чем когда сообщил им, что будет учиться в Академии.

Почти весь Хогвартс он твердил, что не собирается идти по стопам родителей. Когда на их пятом курсе в Академию на навигацию пошел Джеймс, Альбус страшно бесился, говорил, что тот лишь подражает отцу и пытается угодить всем. Скорпиус хорошо помнил, что братья долгое время не разговаривали, и втайне недоумевал — неужели Альбус считал, что своими обидами сможет повлиять на Джеймса? Они и так не слишком ладили в школе, Джеймс со своими вечными шутками и желанием мира и спокойствия плохо понимал амбициозного и порой нетерпимого Альбуса, а Альбус взять в толк не мог, почему Джеймс готов к роли «сына Гарри Поттера» и большего не ждет.

На шестом курсе о поступлении всерьез заговорила Роза, но ругаться с ней по этому поводу у Альбуса не хватило духу — или хватило здравого смысла. Да и потом, Скорпиус знал, что Альбус видел любовь Розы к путешествиям, ко всему новому. Все понимали, что из отпрысков Поттеров-Уизли именно Роза, скорее всего, станет следующим большим именем в Звездном флоте. Роза тоже понимала, шла к этому с типично рэйвенкловским упорством и, в отличие от остальных родственников, не атаковала Альбуса вопросами, куда же двинется он сам.

Может, уже догадывалась.

Скорпиус не догадывался. Поэтому когда в июле, буквально через неделю после выпуска, Альбус примчался к нему домой с выпученными глазами и чуть ли не с порога ляпнул, что его приняли в Академию, Скорпиус просто дар речи потерял. (Отец, оказавшийся дома и эти слова Альбуса услышавший, тоже...)

Это была их первая встреча после выпускного, и Скорпиус, отсиживаясь с начала каникул дома в обнимку с атласом анатомии человека, набирался смелости и мечтал, а Альбус вот так ворвался в Малфой-менор и одной репликой перерубил все его надежды.

Может, и хорошо, что он тогда ничего не успел сказать. Потому что в Альбусе на седьмом курсе что-то зажглось и разгорелось — и вовсе не ответное чувство к нему, — а Скорпиус и не заметил.

Так или иначе, Альбус своими внезапными планами поразил и его, и Джеймса, и своего отца, и всех, кто интересовался их семьей.

Общественность его тут же заранее записала в будущие капитаны, и он как будто вопреки всеобщим ожиданиям отобрался в дополнительную группу полетов и ответственно ходил на занятия и туда, вдобавок к своим «капитанским» дисциплинам. Интересно, что же тогда им двигало? Теперь-то Скорпиус ясно видел, как сильно Альбусу хочется в небо, но почему же он не знал, не замечал этого раньше?

— Слушай, Ал, — позвал он, поддавшись внезапному порыву, — я никогда не спрашивал. Ты пошел на полеты назло Джеймсу?

Альбус, уже успевший стряхнуть возле капитанского кресла свой рюкзак и теперь копавшийся в нем, поднял голову и озадаченно посмотрел на Скорпиуса.

— Ну... сначала — да, в том числе поэтому, — сказал он. — Но потом... «Молния» — небольшой корабль для срочных миссий, — ни с того ни с сего сказал он. Скорпиус кивнул. — Вообще я записывался, чтобы научиться пилотировать эвакуационный шаттл или еще что-то небольшое — знаешь, не быть обузой, если вдруг понадобится. Не быть беспомощным. Никогда не знаешь, что может случиться. Так вот, впервые я сажал настоящую капсулу с людьми с борта «Нимфадоры», а там другое устройство, не как здесь, — он повел рукой, и Скорпиус вместе с ним оглядел мостик. — Там отдельный навигационный отсек. Ты не представляешь, какие там иллюминаторы... На самом деле, это довольно глупо, потому что нам технически не нужен такой широкий обзор, чтобы понимать, куда мы летим. Но знаешь, мы отсоединились от станции, отлетели... С нами были еще инженеры-практиканты и, по-моему, какие-то ботаники — в прямом смысле, ученые, — и как раз их я должен был доставить на небольшую планету. Для исследований. В общем, я ждал, пока все соберутся, и смотрел в эти иллюминаторы, и... — он помолчал. — Не знаю. Как будто за стеклом выросла мечта. Цель. Называй это как хочешь, я просто... я больше не хотел спускаться на Землю.

У него был слегка мечтательный вид. Скорпиус редко видел Альбуса таким — таким вдохновленным, осознал он, — и ему было одновременно радостно за Альбуса и грустно. Потому что у него самого не было такой мечты. Потому что он, хоть и тоже слизеринец, не ставил перед собой таких высоких целей и не пытался их добиться. Единственный выбор, который он сделал — не идти в Звездный флот, — был наперекор отцу (и да, отчасти с расчетом, что и Альбус не пойдет туда, но лишь отчасти). Перед ним распростерлось стабильное, надежное будущее, ведь профессия врача всегда была престижной в любом обществе, и он знал, что достаточно умен и способен. Но... когда он слушал Альбуса, то понимал, что это совсем не то же самое.

Его несло по течению и прибило куда-то, и все.

Скорпиус облизал вдруг пересохшие губы.

— А почему ты...

«...так неожиданно решил пойти в Звездный флот?»

«...решил пойти в Звездный флот, если тогда еще не было этой мечты?»

«...не сказал мне, что поступаешь в Академию?»

Нет. Не стоит.

Не время, не место, да и чего ворошить прошлое? Сейчас они здесь, прошло три года, они оба методично двигаются туда, куда решили.

Точнее, сейчас они вообще готовятся выдвигаться в космос. Вдвоем.

— Мне что-нибудь нужно делать?

Правда, он смог бы только импровизировать, мало что смысля в управлении космическим кораблем. Перед широкими иллюминаторами переднего обзора расположилась изогнутая панель управления с массой кнопок, крупными рычагами и чем-то похожим на джойстик. По стенам справа и слева от капитанского кресла горели цифровые экраны со схемой корабля и его щитов и массой данных, которые Скорпиус, даже приглядевшись, вряд ли смог бы разобрать. Перед панелями были удобные кресла с высокой спинкой, ремнями, подлокотниками и широкой ступенью сзади. Оттуда, как Скорпиус знал, поднимались кислородные баллоны и запасные скафандры для каждого, кому полагалось быть на мостике во время полета.

Пять человек, а Альбус собирался вести «Молнию» в одиночку.

Альбус пожал плечами.

— Если хочешь, но вообще... нет. — Он хмыкнул. — Ты же знаешь, я не потащил бы тебя вот так, если не был бы уверен, что сам смогу сделать что нужно.

— Ну так уж все, — сказал Скорпиус, почему-то чувствуя себя уязвленным.

— Ну да, — Альбус бросил на него косой взгляд. — Стандартный экипаж корабля таких размеров — пятнадцать человек, но корабль собран так, чтобы им можно было управлять в одиночку. В броске на небольшую дистанцию ничего сложного нет. Работы в инженерном отсеке проводились недавно, позавчера здесь была проверка, а вчера заливали топливо. Я могу заложить курс, безопасно провести нас по нему на небольшом варпе и вернуться обратно. А если что-то пойдет не так — ты же слышал, что я только что говорил про эвакуационные шаттлы? К тому же у тебя есть баллон воздуха, и ты — почти квалифицированный медик со специализацией в человеческой расе. Не вижу никаких проблем.

— А ты действительно все продумал, — сказал Скорпиус.

Альбус отвесил шутливый полупоклон и вытащил из рюкзака термос с тем самым кофе.

— Хочешь еще?

Скорпиус помедлил с ответом буквально две секунды, но этого, видимо, хватило.

— Что, опять слишком сладко?

— Да нет... — начал было Скорпиус, но Альбус махнул рукой.

— Приготовься к взлету. — Он засунул термос поглубже и сел к панели управления.

— Ал...

Корабль загудел.

— Старт через десять, девять, восемь...

Скорпиус покрутил головой и уселся в ближайшее к Альбусу кресло, вцепился в подлокотники и прикрыл глаза. Он не боялся летать, но отрываться от станции было немного боязно. Тем более, Альбус собирался пилотировать «Молнию» один, без команды и без разрешения; кто знает, вдруг им не дадут даже отстыковаться?

— ...три, два, один. Поехали!

Скорпиус затаил дыхание, почувствовал, как его вдавливает в сидение, и, открыв глаза, уставился в панель переднего обзора. Брызги света дернулись назад, и стало темно. Темнота не двигалась, но он знал, что они с огромной скоростью вырвались вперед. Вот так просто — от одного движения Альбуса.

Неужели этого было достаточно, чтобы оказаться в одиночестве среди звезд? Горячего желания неугомонного мальчишки?

Неужели звезды того стоили?

— Куда держим курс? — спросил он почему-то хрипло.

— От второй звезды направо и прямо до утра, — буркнул Альбус.

— А?

— Ты все утро пытаешься узнать, куда мы. Но идея же не в конечной цели, а в процессе... а, забудь.

— Ты сказал, что проложишь курс. Мне интересно... — Скорпиуса охватила досада. Альбус явно заранее все придумал и подготовил, даже проверил сроки работ на корабле. А он тут... что ни вопрос, так мимо, что ни мысль, так о себе. Даже вон о Хогвартсе задумался. — Мы же почти не разговариваем, Ал, — ни с того ни с сего сказал он и вдруг понял, что это правда. — Сейчас каникулы, а я тебя вижу, кажется, чуть ли не реже, чем во время учебного года, когда ты висишь в небе, а я торчу на Земле.

— Никто не заставляет тебя торчать на Земле, — заметил Альбус и, сжав рычаг сильнее, повернулся к Скорпиусу. — Правда. Я так и не понимаю, почему ты решил... остаться.

— Ух ты, — только и смог ответить Скорпиус. Они... об этом не разговаривали.

Да что же за день такой? И на него накатило, что он спросил про полеты, и теперь вот Альбус...

А они и правда это не обсуждали.

— Что? — переспросил Альбус.

— Мы об этом не разговариваем. Не разговаривали.

— Ну... да. Но это как-то... само собой получается. Нет?

Скорпиус промолчал. Он-то намеренно не спрашивал, боясь услышать ответ и подозревая, каким он будет. Альбусу было недостаточно Земли, спокойствия, семьи, Скорпиуса, он всегда стремился подняться выше, объять больше. Сделать что-то громкое — не доказать другим, что может, а просто сделать. Именно потому, что может.

Он и корабль поэтому... «взял напрокат». Наскучило сидеть без дела, наскучило выбираться на досуге в Лондон, и вот он решил выбраться в космос.

— Нет, — ограничился он коротким ответом.

Альбус не стал расспрашивать дальше, а снова бросил взгляд на панель управления, поправил рычаг, нажал какие-то кнопки и поудобнее устроился в кресле.

— На самом деле у нас все-таки есть цель, — произнес он как бы между делом. — Ты был прав. Тут неподалеку есть маленькая планетка, и я хочу на нее спуститься.

— Вот зачем ты попросил взять баллон, — понял Скорпиус и добавил слишком громко: — Ты хочешь высадиться на планету!

Настроение резко улучшилось. В космос его особенно не тянуло, коротких групповых полетов во время учебы в Хогвартсе хватило, но побывать где-то кроме Земли, Хогсмида и еще пары близких баз у него так и не было возможности. А вот оказаться в совершенно незнакомом месте, пройти по дикой, чужой земле, посмотреть на чужое небо — этого ему хотелось всегда.

Когда Альбус примчался к нему домой с выпученными глазами и чуть ли не с порога ляпнул, что его приняли в Академию, первым, что ответил Скорпиус, было: «Ты же знаешь, ты обязан показать мне какую-нибудь новую планету». Он тогда понятия не имел, что сказать, нужно было придумать что-то умное, порадоваться за друга, но он слышал, как разбивается на куски его сердце, и попытался, как обычно, зацепиться хоть за что-то хорошее в этой новости. И вот теперь...

...Альбус исполнял его желание.

Это осознание свалилось на него, оглушая. Скорпиус уставился перед собой, моргая.

Может, совпадение?

— Ты вроде хотел побывать, — рассеянно сказал Альбус, не прекращая отбивать что-то на панели. — И тут вот удачно совпало.

— Ты угнал «Молнию» для этого?

— Я ее не угонял!

Скорпиус заулыбался. Альбус угнал отцовский корабль, чтобы вытащить его в космос и показать другую планету.

— По тебе не видно, что ты против.

— Я очень за, — поспешно сказал Скорпиус. — Любую идею, помнишь? Но... спасибо, Ал. Правда! Спасибо тебе.

Сказал — и затаил дыхание: не слишком ли горячо вышло?

Альбус посмотрел на него и улыбнулся уголком губ.

— Подожди еще, пока долетим, — сказал он шутливым тоном, но было видно — он понял, что Скорпиус наконец вспомнил.

— Долетим, — Скорпиус отмахнулся. — Ты знаешь, что делать.

Альбус снова нащупал в рюкзаке несчастный термос, налил себе кофе и, сделав глоток, поморщился.

— Ты уверен? — хмыкнул он. Сделал еще один. — Я стал ловить себя на мысли, что мой отец был младше, чем я сейчас. Когда столкнулся с Волдемортом. — Он сказал это без перехода, и Скорпиус не сразу понял, к чему он. — Я прошел отличную подготовку, у меня хорошие показатели, зимой отправляюсь на «Феникс» и, если все пойдет по плану, после выпуска выйду первым офицером на какой-нибудь небольшой корабль. А папе было — сколько, семнадцать? Восемнадцать? Он еще не успел специализацию выбрать. А ведь решения пришлось принимать ему. И я все думаю, чтó сделал бы на его месте.

Скорпиус попытался представить Альбуса на месте адмирала Поттера. Едва выпустившись из Хогвартса, кадет Звездного флота, даже не первый офицер, решил не эвакуироваться вместе с остальными, а пролез на корабль, который еще не был выведен из мастерской и поэтому не пострадал при внезапной лобовой атаке Волдеморта на базу. Адмирал Поттер — точнее, тогда просто Гарри Поттер — и его друзья вылетели на «Экспеллиармусе» навстречу «Пожирателю» и атаковали, когда Волдеморт не ожидал удара. Щиты «Экспеллиармуса» упали, он был сильно поврежден. Поттер отправил Уизли и Грейнджер на эвакуационном шаттле в Хогсмид, а сам приземлился «Пожирателю» на хвост и подорвал корабль, чудом выскользнув в последней целой, но все равно неуправляемой капсуле.

— Извини, Ал, но мне кажется, дело не только в том, какие решения он принял, — мягко сказал Скорпиус, — но в и том, что ему сильно повезло.

Альбус повернулся к нему и выразительно поднял глаза к потолку.

— Я прекрасно помню, что его капсула пришвартовалась к кораблю твоей бабушки, и она его приняла. Но все-таки — ты сам посуди. Он отправил друзей спасаться — а я знаю, Гермиона рассказывала, что он вырубил Рона, Рон отказывался уйти. А сам решил... ну, попробовать прихватить «Пожиратель» хоть ценой своей жизни. Повезло, конечно! Но это было осознанное решение — взорвать корабль. Он тогда не знал, что оставалась еще одна капсула.

Скорпиус содрогнулся.

— Научиться пилотировать эвакуационный шаттл, чтобы не быть беспомощным, да? — тихо спросил он. Надо же, а он и не догадывался, что двигало Альбусом.

Альбус тряхнул головой.

— Джеймс тоже из-за этого, я думаю... Не знаю, может, он и сам это про себя знает. Просто знаешь... они дали папе медаль, отправили его командовать свежевыстроенной копией «Экспеллиармуса», а ему — о, вот тогда ему было как раз как мне сейчас. То есть, его протянули через три года Академии, потому что сразу сажать его в капитанское кресло было совсем неприлично. Но это было... неподчинение правилам и масса везения. И отчаяние. Он же умирать полетел. Ты никогда не думал? Он посчитал, что единственным выходом было умереть, попытавшись атаковать Волдеморта, может, даже без особой надежды на успех. Нас с Джеймсом окрестили в газетах «достойной сменой герою-победителю». Но Джеймс — болван, ему и хорошо. А я... а я иногда жалею, что родился именно в этой семье.

Скорпиус помолчал. Проучившись с Альбусом бок о бок семь лет и не потеряв связи после выпуска, он знал, какая сильная буря прячется у Альбуса в душе, хоть так прорывало его совсем редко.

Что сказать на это, он не знал, поэтому спросил:

— Как дела у Лили?

Все всегда говорили о Джеймсе и Альбусе, но ведь у них была и младшая сестра. Скорпиус общался с ней совсем мало. Лили была единственной из Поттеров-Уизли, кто решил не просто связать жизнь со звездами, но даже уехал с Земли — кажется, навсегда.

Альбус попытался выдавить улыбку.

— Нормально. Она писала на прошлой неделе, я не говорил? Ей дали еще два младших класса. Моя сестра — учитель на Новом Караксе, кто бы мог подумать! Хьюго полетит к ней осенью якобы на практику, но, думаю, он просто хочет посмотреть, как ей там живется.

— Вы все так по-разному несете имена своих родителей, — сказал Скорпиус.

Альбус вздохнул.

— Но нас всех прибило к Флоту. Абсолютно всех. Я бы сказал, что так не бывает, но ты только посмотри. Каждого!

— Даже тебя, — рискнул Скорпиус. Альбус замер на несколько секунд, а потом встретился с ним взглядом.

— И меня, — сказал он ровным тоном.

Скорпиус затаил дыхание.

— Почему ты не пошел в Академию? — спросил Альбус.

Тот повел плечами.

— Потому что именно этого от меня ожидали, а для меня там ничего... не было.

— Не было?

— Я уже учился в одном месте для «особенных», Ал, — напомнил Скорпиус. — Мне не слишком нужна была эта привилегия, тем более, не всем хотелось меня в Хогвартсе видеть, как ты помнишь.

Альбус отмахнулся.

— Твой отец, конечно, неприятный человек, но папа давно взял те свои слова назад и отказался обвинить его в суде. Твоих родителей оправдали. Твоя бабушка помогла навести порядок после взрыва на «Экспеллиармусе» и «Пожирателе». Нельзя обращать внимание на всех, кто из-за своих предрассудков и антипатий хочет испортить тебе жизнь.

Они вели похожие разговоры в Хогвартсе, но тогда Альбус находил какие-то... сомнительные способы заткнуть рты недовольным или припугнуть тех, кто косо смотрел на Скорпиуса. Сомнительные и немного детские. А теперь он сказал, что думает, просто и прямо, и Скорпиусу неожиданно стало легче, как будто он до сих пор чувствовал на спине мишень с ярко-красными буквами «Малфой» в центре, а Альбус щедрым мазком замазал их плотной краской.

— Да-а, если бы моя бабушка не спасла твоего папу, кто знает, где бы мы были сейчас? — протянул он.

Альбус шутку не поддержал.

— Я рад, что она это сделала, — серьезно сказал он. Скорпиус хмыкнул: да неужели? — В смысле, я за мир и порядок во всем мире, и все такое, но, главное, у твоей семьи все было нормально, и мы встретились в Хогвартсе. Я рад.

Скорпиус смутился, но взгляд не отвел.

— Приятно слышать, что мою дружбу ты ценишь больше мира во всем мире, — сказал он.

Альбус замялся и опустил взгляд.

На губы Скорпиуса.

На долю секунды, а потом снова встретился с ним глазами, и было в них и в выражении его лица что-то такое... Скорпиус застыл, боясь поверить, боясь опоздать, не поверив, и приоткрыл рот — и вдруг панель управления запиликала.

Они оба подскочили в креслах, Скорпиус сжал подлокотник, краем глаза увидев, как Альбус хватается за рычаг. Звуки стихли, и Альбус крутанулся в кресле на 180 градусов. Скорпиус недоуменно развернулся.

С экрана на панели напротив на них смотрела Роза.

У Скорпиуса отлегло от сердца, и он понял, что успел порядочно испугаться.

Альбус помахал рукой, но Роза явно не была впечатлена.

— Ал, — со вздохом сказала она.

— Роуз, — передразнил Альбус.

— Не могу поверить, что ты серьезно!..

— Серьезнее некуда. Послушай, — он сделал паузу. — У нас все под контролем. Все нормы безопасности соблюдены...

— И с тобой даже есть врач, ага, я знаю. Ты это как речь заучивал? Заранее готовился выступать перед аттестационной комиссией?

Скорпиус похолодел. Что она... она имела в виду, что Альбусу могло за эту выходку прилететь дисциплинарное слушание?

А ведь и правда могло. Ну и что, что он сын адмирала, ну и что, что умеет управлять кораблем. Ну и что, что «одолжили» они, по сути, корабль семьи Поттеров-Уизли, приписанный, конечно, к Флоту, но уже двадцать пять лет командуемый кем-то из этого здорового клана?

Кадетам не положено без разрешения в одиночку в каникулы брать на себя управление кораблем, когда им это вздумается. И о чем только Альбус думал?

И о чем только Скорпиус думал, когда соглашался?

Точно, он и не думал. Он просто согласился — как всегда. Пошел за Альбусом как привязанный.

— ...ну тебя, Роуз. Если бы у меня были проблемы, вызывала бы нас не ты, а как минимум Гермиона.

— Как минимум глава безопасности терранской базы Звездного флота. Ага, — брякнул Скорпиус. Альбус не глядя махнул рукой.

— В следующий раз мы возьмем тебя с собой, не переживай. Просто я обещал Скорпиусу.

Скорпиус почувствовал, как кровь приливает у него к щекам.

Роза скрестила руки на груди.

— Ну смотри, — грозно произнесла она.

И связь прервалась.

Скорпиус выдохнул.

Альбус рассмеялся, откинув голову, и снова развернулся к панели управления.

— Вся в Гермиону.

Скорпиус встряхнул руками.

— Почему она сбросила звонок?

— Она услышала, что хотела услышать, и решила не отрывать меня во время процесса, требующего достаточно много внимания. — Альбус посмотрел на него и хмыкнул. — Не переживай, Скорп. Вряд ли кто-то еще станет нас вызывать. Но глупо было бы перерубить связь с домом. То есть... с Хогсмидом.

Скорпиус решил не обращать внимания на оговорку.

— Звонок был с Хогсмида? Почему она на базе? У нее же тоже нет занятий летом.

— Наверное, ей не сидится дома.

— Как и тебе.

Альбус поцокал языком.

— Только не говори, что только сейчас заметил, как мы с Розой похожи.

— Да нет, я всегда это знал, но... Альбус. — Скорпиус постарался собраться с мыслями. — Тебе стало скучно, и ты решил угнать — угнать! — «Молнию», зная, чем тебе это может грозить?

— А чем мне может это грозить? — беззаботно проговорил Альбус.

— Ал!

— Что?! — он скопировал возмущенную интонацию Скорпиуса. — Расслабься. Ничего мне не будет.

— Откуда тебе знать? Еще никто... А, нет, твой отец, конечно, угонял корабль Флота. Но он спас мир, ни много ни мало. А тебе... на Земле не сиделось, — выплюнул Скорпиус с горечью. — Выгнать тебя, конечно, не выгонят, но доверять не будут.

Альбус развернулся всем корпусом и уставился на него.

— Я отпросился, чтоб ты знал, — сказал он чуть ли не с болью на лице.

— Что? — переспросил Скорпиус.

— Договорился с Роном и даже подготовил маму, чтобы не переживала. А Роза бы меня прикрыла, если что. — Альбус потер лицо рукой. — Черт, я же сказал, Скорпиус: если бы не знал наверняка , что все смогу сделать, не стал бы тебя втягивать. Это глупо и опасно — в одиночку соваться в космос, когда тебе никто не прикрывает спину ни перед Академией, ни перед Флотом. Как бы я ни... Это глупо и опасно, — повторил он. — Я подготовился. Я думал, ты мне доверяешь.

Скорпиус сглотнул.

— Я с тобой в открытом космосе без надзора. Ты решил, что я тебе не доверяю? — Альбус промолчал. — Если бы в какой-то момент сказал, что мне не нравится эта затея, что бы ты сделал? Ал?

— Развернулся бы обратно, — глухо ответил Альбус.

— И я это знал. Вот видишь! Доверяю.

— Я надеялся, что не скажешь. Тебе же всегда хотелось... — Альбус осекся.

Скорпиус уставился на него.

«Ты угнал Молнию, чтобы исполнить мое давнее желание?»

Нет.

— Почему Рон? — спросил он вместо этого.

— А?

Скорпиус знал: Альбус предпочел бы не признаваться, что попросил разрешения взять «Молнию». Он терпеть не мог просить чего-то — ему нужно было добиваться самому. Он уважал людей за поступки, а не за статусы, ему не нравилось, что многие обращали лишь внимание на фамилию Поттер или Уизли, а не на качества каждого из них, и он не любил показывать, что нуждается в помощи.

Но самому ему было такое не провернуть, и он попросил. Рона Уизли, дядю по матери, некогда старшего офицера по безопасности на новеньком «Экспеллиармусе» и еще более новом «Ферзе», а теперь полковника в отставке и успешного бизнесмена.

— Почему ты договорился именно с Роном? Он тоже больше не летает. Кто сейчас официально числится капитаном, по документам?

— Тедди Люпин.

— Почему Рон? — повторил Скорпиус снова.

Альбус пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Мне показалось, он поймет меня. Лучше, чем Гермиона или отец.

— Но отцу ты не говорил?

Альбус отвернулся обратно.

— Ал.

— Как-то раз пару лет назад я спросил его, что будет, если я решу отправиться полетать в одиночку.

Пару лет назад?

— И? — надавил Скорпиус. — Что он ответил?

Альбус сделал кислое лицо.

— Он сказал «Только на Молнии и только если пообещаешь не взрывать ее».

Скорпиус вытаращился.

Альбус сказал:

— Да, это он всерьез. — И без перехода: — Почему ты не пошел в Академию?

Это было так неожиданно, что Скорпиус растерялся.

— Я вроде уже говорил? От меня этого ждали, а мне это не нужно было. Уж кому как не тебе понимать про ожидания.

— Но ты же мог стать врачом и при Флоте, — упрямо сказал Альбус. Скорпиус пожал плечами. — Нет, серьезно. Ты не боишься летать, не испытываешь отвращения к другим расам, спокойно чувствуешь себя в замкнутых помещениях и вообще... ну, ничего не мешает. Так почему?

Скорпиус вздохнул.

— Мне это не нужно. — Сложно было подобрать слова и убедить Альбуса, ведь он и сам не знал, почему. — Это... ну, как мороженое. Я люблю шоколадное, и если ты предложишь мне шоколадное с клубничным, я не стану с воплем удирать и, наверное, съем, но моим любимым все равно останется шоколадное.

Альбус хихикнул.

— Интересная аналогия.

— Не тянет меня, Ал, понимаешь? Мне хватило Хогвартса. То есть да, мне правда очень хотелось побывать на какой-нибудь другой планете, хоть самой простенькой и близкой. Но мне повезло с тобой. А больше ничего для меня в этой пустой тьме нет.

Сказал — и сам ужаснулся: Альбус же любит эту... «пустую тьму».

— В смысле...

— Я понял, — Альбус махнул рукой, видимо, не обидевшись. — Ничего-ничего? Совсем? А если та клубника — в шоколаде и с шоколадной крошкой?

— Это ты пытаешься сказать, что в космосе есть свой шоколад? Ты меня с собой зовешь или что? — ляпнул Скорпиус, не подумав.

Альбус помедлил.

— А если и зову? Ты бы отправился со мной?

— Три года назад или сейчас? — уточнил Скорпиус, надеясь, что его лицо не выдает ничего… такого.

— Что сейчас-то говорить про тогда. Сейчас, конечно.

Скорпиус молчал. В голове крутилось только: «Почему же ты не позвал меня раньше?» Он посмотрел в иллюминатор. Темнота проплывала мимо, заполоняя обзор. Где-то вдалеке пульсировало Солнце. Где-то горели звезды.

— Скорпиус, — серьезно сказал Альбус и вдруг, потянувшись вперед, обхватил его руки своими. — Пойдем со мной. Возвращайся в небо. На свое место. Пожалуйста.

Голос и глаза Альбуса кричали: «Ты мне нужен», руки у него оказались неожиданно горячими, и Скорпиус — Скорпиус так не привык ни к чему этому — у него перехватило дыхание, а сердце заколотилось как от быстрого бега через Хогсмид.

— Если ты влюбился в космос, только когда был на «Нимфадоре», почему ты пошел в Академию? И почему не сказал мне, что идешь?

Вот. Он все-таки задал этот вопрос.

Три года спустя.

Первый год он думал: померещилось, принял реакции организма и крепкую дружбу за что-то, чего не было. Уговаривал себя, что померещилось. Второй год — по уши обложился книжками, борясь за то самое свое стабильное будущее, по кусочку разбирая человека, учась расправляться со всем, от насморка до сердечного приступа, но так и не понимая, что делать с сердцем здоровым и не покорным рациональной голове. Третий — целый месяц целовался с симпатичным темноволосым студентом с Ципрауса, который проходил практику на Земле и собирался отчаливать на родную планету, — а потом смирился с тем, что выбирает безопасный вариант, а хочет недостижимого.

И вот, три года спустя, недостижимое сидело рядом, ведя корабль в такие же недостижимые, ненавистные, прекрасные темные дали, и смотрело на него.

— Альбус?

Альбус выпустил его руки. (Скорпиусу захотелось запротестовать, но он сдержался.)

— Да это случайно вышло. Совершенно импульсивный поступок, на самом деле. Я подумал — что, неужели не смогу? Подал документы в первый же день. И... смог. Я не думал, что все так удивятся.

— Ты весь Хогвартс твердил, что не собираешься вступать во Флот, Ал.

— Я и думал, что кто-нибудь решит меня вернуть в чувство! Отговорить. Я пошел к тебе...

— А я попросил свозить меня на другую планету, — закончил Скорпиус. — Господи, Альбус.

Неужели действительно случайность? Сказанное не вовремя и не сказанное вовремя — и теперь они здесь.

Альбус пожал плечами.

— Я подумал, что смогу попробовать что-нибудь новенькое, ну, и помозолить глаза Джеймсу. Ничего же жуткого в этой идее не было, да и планов у меня, как ты помнишь, тоже не было. А потом я... да.

— Хочешь сказать, если бы я тогда спросил, какая муха тебя укусила, что ты решил податься туда и оставил меня одного на Земле, ты бы плюнул на Академию? — недоверчиво спросил Скорпиус. — Ты же знаешь, что я бы такое ни за что не... — и замолчал, когда у Альбуса изменилось лицо. — Ал?

— Оставил тебя одного на Земле? — повторил Альбус.

Скорпиус развел руками. Зря сказал, но взять слова назад уже было невозможно. Тем более, иногда это ощущалось именно так.

— Ну, технически да. Ты не подумай, что я...

Альбус будто хотел заглянуть прямо в душу — смотрел как никогда пристально и серьезно, и Скорпиус не знал, прятаться ли ему и отводить взгляд или разбивать стены, которые выстроил в надежде защитить свое сердце.

— Ты... Мне же не показалось? — вдруг спросил Альбус. — Мне показалось, но чем больше я думаю, тем больше кажется, что мне не показалось.

Скорпиус хотел спросить, о чем он.

Альбус умоляюще смотрел на него, вцепившись в рычаг варпа.

«Просто я обещал Скорпиусу», — сказал Альбус Розе. (Он не обещал, Скорпиус даже не знал, что он запомнил.)

«Клубника в шоколаде и с шоколадной крошкой», — сказал Альбус. (Взгляд на губы и гребаная Спящая красавица.)

«Пойдем со мной, пожалуйста», — сказал Альбус. (Скорпиус был всегда готов поддержать любую его идею.)

Неужели?

— Скорпиус?

Звук собственного имени помог решиться окончательно.

Он сделал короткий вдох и прыгнул в темноту.

— Не показалось, — ответил он. Стук сердца был громче рева моторов корабля.

Альбус медлил.

— Ты уверен, что мы говорим об одном и том же?

— Я тебя девять лет знаю, Ал.

— Это еще ничего не значит! — как будто на автомате запротестовал Альбус. — Ведь не знал же ты...

Скорпиус поднял глаза к небу. Быстро встал с кресла и, неловко склонившись, прижался губами к губам Альбуса.

Секундная пауза — ему никогда не было так страшно, а что, если они все-таки говорили не об одном и том же, или что, если они сейчас врежутся в кого-то и умрут, или...

Альбус притянул его к себе за шею, потом ответил на поцелуй, потом совсем потянул на себя, и у Скорпиуса ушла земля из-под ног. Пропало ощущение, где они, зачем, кто. Остался только Альбус — горячие настойчивые руки, дразнящий язык, острые коленки (острые!), Скорпиус попытался придвинуться ближе или ниже опуститься, угол все был какой-то не такой (губы!), — потом плюнул на эти попытки и оседлал бедра Альбуса, запустил одну руку ему в волосы, другой нащупал край кресла и ухватился, чтобы не упасть. Альбус откинулся в кресле назад, утягивая его за собой и не прекращая целовать, и когда Скорпиус открыл глаза (он и не помнил, когда закрыл их) и чуть подался назад, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Альбуса, увидел, что почти нависает над ним.

Альбус облизал губы и тоже открыл глаза.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга.

Когда глаза стали слишком косить от такого положения, Скорпиус заморгал и отстранился, тяжело дыша. Альбус выпрямился вслед за ним, и спинка кресла медленно приняла прежнее почти вертикальное положение.

Спинка кресла.

Альбус сидел за рабочим местом рулевого.

Скорпиус услышал странный почти писк и не сразу понял, что сам издал его.

— Мы в космосе, Ал!

Альбус, тоже пытавшийся восстановить дыхание, уставился на него в ответ.

Пауза.

Они одновременно расхохотались — у Скорпиуса даже выступили слезы на глазах — и, поняв эту синхронность, рассмеялись еще сильнее.

И Скорпиус понял, что у них все будет хорошо.

Альбус дотронулся кончиками пальцев до уголка его левого глаза, промокая слезы. Скорпиус перехватил его руку и сжал в своей.

— Мы в космосе, — подтвердил Альбус и снова фыркнул: — Хорошо, что ты заметил.

Скорпиус прикрыл глаза и мотнул головой.

— Спасибо, что позвал с собой, — сказал он, а когда открыл, обнаружил, что Альбус непривычно ласково смотрит на него. — Что?

— Ты имеешь в виду вот эту… — Альбус повел рукой, — затею или... или Флот?

Скорпиус облизал губы (Альбус уставился на них как зачарованный, но потом сморгнул и снова встретился с ним взглядом).

— Ты думаешь, это будет хорошей идеей?

Было страшно. Раньше он ждал (надеялся), что Альбус предложит присоединиться к нему, но особенно далеко в своих мечтах не заглядывал. Важнее было почувствовать: его хотят видеть рядом с собой. Теперь же… все изменилось?

Что-то изменилось?

А вдруг они оба просто навоображали себе что-то, а на самом деле ничего особенного между ними? Вдруг просто испортят долгую, крепкую дружбу? Скорпиус не хотел терять единственные в жизни теплые доверительные отношения…

— Эй, — Альбус чуть сдавил его пальцы. — Не уходи в себя. Когда ты так смотришь, мне становится… не по себе от мысли, что же происходит у тебя в голове.

— Я просто… — Скорпиус дернул плечом. Было страшно. — А что, если…

— Никаких если, — решительно произнес Альбус. Кинул взгляд сначала в иллюминатор, потом посмотрел на панель и, скривившись, отпустил руку Скорпиуса. Коротко поцеловал его, как будто извиняясь. — Мы будем на месте минут через пять. Хочешь прогуляться по поверхности новой планеты?

Скорпиус, осознав, что все еще сидит у него на коленях, осторожно слез, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к щекам, и вернулся на свое кресло. Как вообще он оказался на Альбусе? Такого порыва он от себя не ожидал. Спасибо, что Ал никак не прокомментировал…

Альбус послал ему хитрый взгляд — наверняка понял, о чем он думает, — придвинулся ближе к светящейся панели и потер руки, как будто готовясь.

Точно, он же спросил про высадку.

— Ты же знаешь, что да.

— Отлично! Тогда готовься. Если что, там есть база, мы спустимся неподалеку от нее, но баллон тоже возьмем.

— Ты сможешь… посадить «Молнию» на планету? — уточнил Скорпиус. Глупый вопрос: Альбус-то, конечно, сможет, да и не на кого оставить ее парить в воздухе, поэтому взять шаттл не выйдет.

— М-г-м, — кивнул Альбус, вводя что-то на клавиатуре. — Безымянная планета класса «М», открыта для экспедиций и экскурсий. Средняя температура на десять градусов выше, чем у нас. День составляет двадцать шесть с небольшим земных часов. Сила притяжения как на Земле, так что мы сможем довольно спокойно перемещаться на ногах. Так ты хотел, чтобы я позвал тебя с собой, когда я, ну, пошел в Академию?

Как это было типично по-альбусовски — наговорить по делу, а затем ввернуть в конец какой-нибудь вопрос совсем не в тему.

К счастью, ответить Скорпиус не успел: Альбус поднял руку, призывая к молчанию, и сосредоточенно застучал по панели, а потом, подскочив к левой стене, напялил на себя странного вида наушники на проводе и принялся набирать что-то на клавиатуре.

Скорпиус с опаской взглянул в окно. Планета еще не была видна. Что-то пошло не так? Он тряхнул головой, говоря себе не волноваться раньше нужного, и вздрогнул, когда Альбус хихикнул.

— Расслабься, — сказал он, — я просто передаю сообщение, что мы входим в их воздушную зону. На базе Флота обязательно будет кто-то, кто потребует назвать себя, я просто решил опередить их.

— Нам разрешат приземлиться? — спросил Скорпиус, поняв, что слишком поздно подумал об этом.

— Конечно, у меня же есть разрешение. Так. О!

— О? — переспросил Скорпиус.

Альбус повернулся к нему, улыбаясь.

— Там Хагрид! На базе!

Скорпиус снова бросил взгляд наружу, инстинктивно, как будто мог разглядеть в кромешной тьме не то что планету, а ее поверхность и добряка гиганта Хагрида.

— Он, наверное, будет рад видеть нас.

Скорпиус знал, что отец недолюбливал и презирал Хагрида, и сам — чуть ли не именно поэтому — проникся к нему глубокой симпатией с самого первого курса. Симпатией, а после и уважением. Хагрид вел у него курсы по выживанию на последних годах обучения в Хогвартсе, и Скорпиус быстро понял, что повидал он немало и был закален похлеще любого летающего вице-адмирала.

В его голове Хагрид был неразрывно связан с Хогвартсом, но сейчас стояло лето, и, конечно, не стоило ожидать, что он так и сидит в пустой школе.

— Он часто навещает соседние планеты, особенно в каникулы, — сказал Альбус. — Иногда даже устраивает выезды студентов и кадетов, тех, кто хочет потренироваться в реальных условиях.

— Я не знал, что он преподает и в Академии, — сказал Скорпиус. Альбус пожал плечами:

— Не то что преподает, но иногда наведывается. Джеймсу повезло, он был у них целый семестр, пока снова не вернулся в Хогвартс. А мне достался этот зануда Корнер. По-моему, папа его тоже недолю… Оп-па.

— А? — Скорпиус повернулся к нему. Альбус сосредоточенно вслушивался в то, что ему сообщали в наушник, и левой рукой барабанил по панели, едва-едва не попадая по кнопкам. Скорпиус подавил желание подойти и взять его за руку, успокоить.

— Понял. Спасибо, — произнес Альбус в микрофон и вернулся к креслу, в котором сидел весь полет. — Передают, что скоро песчаная буря. Мы успеем сесть до нее... Но можем и не садиться, просто тогда… Не знаю, я другие варианты особенно не изучал, кажется, еще в трех часах есть…

— Давай сядем, Ал, — попросил Скорпиус. — То есть, если это достаточно безопасно.

— Ага. «Молния» и не такие катаклизмы выдержит, — Альбус чуть ли не ласково провел по пульту управления. — Сделаем небольшой бросок по поверхности и переждем на базе.

Скорпиус выдохнул. Пусть буря — а звучало это слегка пугающе, — но он уже настроился на инопланетную прогулку.

— Или здесь, — вдруг добавил Альбус, и он не сразу понял, к чему это:

— Что «здесь»?

— Переждем здесь. Там куча людей, обязательно придется отметиться, сказать, когда и куда улетаем… еще заставят выжидать несколько часов после того, как все уляжется.

— Но и так, наверное, останутся отметки, когда мы спустимся и когда улетим? — озадаченно спросил Скорпиус. — И будет разумнее переждать, пока не разрешат…

— Скорпиус. Я знаю, что делаю. Поверь мне, если мы засядем на базе Флота, все время придется разговаривать с теми, кто там служит. Да на нас каждый второй будет пялиться. Или тебе недостаточно моего внимания? — он вдруг всем телом развернулся к Скорпиусу.

Скорпиус опешил.

Честно говоря, ему не так уж и хотелось сидеть в каком-то помещении с кучей незнакомых людей. Может, Альбус и прав, проще будет вернуться на корабль.

— Это точно безопасно?

Альбус подмигнул ему и махнул рукой в сторону окна:

— Смотри.

Скорпиус обернулся — и перед ним выросла планета.

Бледная. Серовато-зеленая, круглая, со слабо заметным узором гор на поверхности.

Она была прекрасна.

Альбус особенно впечатленным не выглядел, но он-то повидал намного больше.

— Ты в окно смотри, не на меня, — посоветовал Ал, мягко улыбаясь, — меня ты видишь все-таки чаще…

Осознав, что сразу же повернулся посмотреть на реакцию Альбуса, Скорпиус смутился. Его так поразило увиденное, что захотелось поделиться. А с кем, кроме Ала?

Интересно, пройдет ли это чувство?

— Ну что, готов к посадке? — спросил Альбус.

Скорпиус ровнее сел в кресле и ухватился за подлокотник — на всякий случай. Почему-то приземляться ему было страшнее, чем взлетать. Может, все дело было в том, что когда отрываешься, перед тобой свобода и простор. А вот при посадке надо уместиться в строго определенное место — а после этого и приключение заканчивается.

А что, если оно на этом не закончится? Если действительно перенести документы и три последние года провести в Академии, углубляя познания и навыки в хирургии человеческой расы и больше узнавая о других? Нужно будет пройти практику в какой-нибудь небольшой терранской колонии или на планете с гуманоидообразной расой, чтобы подготовиться к службе на корабле. А потом… а потом, если все пройдет хорошо, если он приложит максимум усилий — получить лицензию и отправиться бороздить небесные просторы вместе с Альбусом? Не застревать на одном месте, всегда стремиться домой, а дома — ждать следующего выхода в космос, и при этом знать, что ты не одинок.

Нос корабля наклонился, и у Скорпиуса заколотилось сердце. От открывшегося перед ним вида, от открывавшихся перспектив, от ощущения полета, от того, что Альбус, напряженный и сосредоточенный, сдвинулся на кресле вправо и протянул руку.

Подниматься с кресла Скорпиус побоялся, но тоже подвинулся и переплел их пальцы.

Безымянная планета была невероятна.

Поверхность и вблизи казалась сероватой — намного серее или даже... бесцветнее, чем песок на Земле. Скорпиус крепко сжал ладонь Альбуса, когда корабль прорезался сквозь редкие облака и осторожно выровнялся, сбавляя скорость. Они снижались на удивление спокойно и медленно. Внизу показалось здание базы, невысокий темно-серый бетонный массив с радарами и солнечными панелями на крыше, а вот больше построек не было.

— Здесь почти ничего нет, — как будто читая его мысли, произнес Альбус. — Флот обосновался здесь не так давно, и освоить мы ее, в общем-то, не успели. Неплохое место для тренировок. Я узнавал, может, здесь откроют курорт для тех, кто не связан с Флотом и живет на Земле. Сюда легко добираться, и условия здесь благоприятные.

— А как же местные… жители? — удивился Скорпиус. — Неужели она необитаемая?

Альбус пожал плечами.

— А этого мы еще не знаем! Первые исследователи высадились давным-давно — сам понимаешь, лететь недалеко, а видимых угроз на поверхности не было, проще простого. Флот здесь стоит… лет десять, мне кажется. Совсем мало. Может, где-то в других частях… На самом деле было бы интереснее высадиться на дикую часть, я сначала так и хотел, но мы бы не успели облететь планету до песчаной бури. Держись.

Скорпиус вцепился правой рукой в подлокотник и ухватил Альбуса еще сильнее, потом расслабил хватку, опасаясь, что сделает ему больно, — но Альбус, к его удивлению, рассмеялся.

— Ты чего?

— Просто, — веселым голосом отозвался он и кинул на Скорпиуса взгляд. — Всегда интересно, что ждет тебя в незнакомом месте. Я рад, что ты согласился отправиться со мной.

Скорпиус погладил его руку большим пальцем. Альбус подмигнул ему, а потом с сожалением расцепил руки, потряс своей и придвинулся ближе к панели.

Рычание моторов стало заметно тише. Скорпиуса тряхнуло, когда они соприкоснулись с землей, но намного слабее, чем он ожидал.

— Мягче, чем когда садится шаттл, — произнес он вслух, пытаясь углядеть хоть что-то в пустом пространстве перед собой. Далекий, поразительно четкий горизонт разделял бесцветную землю и небо — ну, хоть оно было таким же синим, как и то, что висело над его домом. Так странно было не видеть ни построек, ни деревьев. В отдалении виднелось что-то похожее на горы, но, может, глаза обманывали. — Как здесь пусто.

— Говорю же: необжитая планета. Может, поэтому наши долго тут ничего не устраивали. Непривычно пусто. К тому же, людям некомфортно, когда все так открыто, а чтобы начать строительство, нужен бюджет, нужно обоснование… В общем, пока что это идеальное место, чтобы уединиться.

Скорпиус повернулся к нему и, не удержавшись, поиграл бровями. Альбус рассмеялся.

— Я думал, ты хочешь вылазку устроить. — Он неожиданно встал и, наклонившись, поцеловал Скорпиуса в губы. Скорпиус запрокинул голову, отвечая, и только спустя несколько секунд понял, что даже не задумался. Как будто для них с Альбусом было нормой обмениваться поцелуями. Просто так, ни с того ни с сего.

Обмениваться поцелуями, летать в космос, робко строить планы на совместное будущее.

— Скорп, — пробурчал Альбус ему в губы. Выпрямился.

— Потом мы вернемся к этому, — рассеянно сказал Скорпиус первое, что пришло в голову. Альбус хмыкнул.

— Как скажешь. — Потом добавил деловым тоном: — У нас не так уж много времени, пойдем? Или расхотелось?

Скорпиус поспешно вскочил на ноги.

— Веди!

— Ты знаешь, где выход, — шутливо произнес Альбус. — Баллон взял. Как им пользоваться, не забыл? Мой где-то тут должен быть…

Пока они пристегивались к тяжелому оборудованию и проверяли микрофоны, Скорпиус пытался убедить себя, что все это — не сон. Он действительно собирается выйти на поверхность чужой планеты. Пусть такой странной и пустой. От этого она казалась даже интереснее. Неужели здесь никого не было? Наверняка можно было найти какие-то формы жизни. Конечно, они с Альбусом вряд ли станут первооткрывателями — но вдруг?

Он, видимо, совсем размечтался, потому что когда тряхнул головой, понял, что Альбус зовет его уже второй раз.

— Ну что, идем?

— Идем. — Скорпиус решительно протянул ему руку, Альбус, не замедлившись ни на секунду, принял ее, и они бок о бок пошли в сторону выхода. Как будто ходили так всю жизнь.

В проходной зоне, за которой заканчивалась вентиляция, им пришлось все-таки разнять руки и нацепить маски. Альбус несколько раз убедился, что кабины закрыты, и только потом открыл люк.

Сначала показалась полоса света. За ней нарисовался широко раскидывающаяся пустыня — бледная и бескрайняя.

Скорпиус первым спустился на землю — сбежал вниз по еще опускающемуся трапу, спрыгнул, из интереса подпрыгнул на месте. Под ногами было твердо. Солнце светило ровно над головой — наверное, местное время приближалось к полудню. Погода казалась довольно теплой, хотя из-за защитного костюма ему сложно было сказать наверняка.

Ходить в нем оказалось не так удобно, как он надеялся, но он двинулся вперед так быстро, что Альбусу все-таки пришлось его нагнать. Наушник неприятно зашипел в ухе, прежде чем из него раздалось:

— А подождать?

Правда, Альбусу его нетерпение, видимо, было только в удовольствие, а может, ему просто было так же интересно, как самому Скорпиусу. Так или иначе, под маской Альбус широко улыбался.

— Это настоящая пустыня, — сказал Скорпиус. — Говоришь, Флот хочет запускать сюда туристов? Что им тут делать?

— Для начала — просто гулять. Как мы сейчас, — Альбус хмыкнул. — Но на самом деле нужно еще провести какие-то испытания и исследования, построить и укрепить надежную штаб-квартиру… На базе ведь только служащие Флота, там техника, навигационные системы, нельзя запускать туда толпы гражданских.

«Гражданских»... Скорпиус хмыкнул. Они с Альбусом всегда были ровней, но от постоянных обитателей Земли Альбус себя все-таки отделял — а значит, и от него тоже.

— Тебе нужно было что-то сообщить, когда мы спустились? — спохватился он. — Хагриду или Рону, или еще кому-то?

Альбус мотнул головой.

— Это происходит автоматически. Мне нужно будет вручную внести записи в журнал… в смысле, не написать, а набрать, что да как…

— Я понял, Ал, — Скорпиус фыркнул. — На бортовом компьютере.

— Но так все, кому нужно знать о нашем местонахождении, уже знают. С одной стороны, довольно удобно, не приходится по сто раз связываться с портами. Но с другой — так просто взять и угнать корабль не получится...

В голосе Альбуса прозвучала почти досада, и Скорпиус улыбнулся.

— Так это тоже, наверное, хорошо? Нам ведь не нужно, чтобы наши корабли угоняли. Да и представь, захочет твой сын так же покататься, что ты…

— Мой сын? — Альбус глупо захихикал.

Скорпиус отмахнулся.

— Кто угодно. Племянник. Крестник. Неважно, ты понял, что я имею в виду. Если без твоего ведома с твоим кораблем что-то случится… Кстати, а что было бы, если бы ты ничего никому не сказал о своих планах? Мы смогли бы вылететь?

— Отстыковаться от Хогсмида — да, скорее всего. Но с нами тут же связались бы из безопасности. На самый крайний случай есть система перехвата управления — вру, даже две системы. Ну, точнее, на «Молнии» их даже три, но над третьей контроль есть только у папы и у Гермионы. Мне пока не удалось… в общем, это для чрезвычайных случаев.

— Система перехвата управления? — медленно повторил Скорпиус. — Можно любой корабль, который по собственной прихоти отклонился от курса, вернуть куда нужно?

Альбус мотнул головой.

— Только те, у которых подходящее оборудование. То есть… все, которые выполняют регулярные полеты, и все боевые. На частных прогулочных тоже что-то такое должно быть. Да и вообще… безопасность неба — это тебе не шутки. Мы можем контролировать любой корабль, который относится к Флоту. А вот совсем чужие корабли — клингонцев, например… В общем, клингонцев лучше не злить на пустом месте, — неловко закончил Альбус. Наклонился и поднял с земли маленький камушек, взвесил его на ладони, положил в карман.

Скорпиус задумчиво молчал.

— Этому всему учат?

— Чему именно?

Он неопределенно повел плечами — или попытался повести, учитывая, как неудобно болтался за спиной баллон.

— Вот этому. У тебя вся семья во Флоте, но ты же, наверное, не все знал, когда пришел в Академию? Да и вообще… Как понять, как все это функционирует? Эта система?

— А что именно тебя интересует? Хочешь понять, что случится, если вдруг начнется межпланетная война, или просто думаешь взять кораблик напрокат?

— Да ну тебя, Ал, я же серьезно, — буркнул Скорпиус, но потом и сам не выдержал и рассмеялся. Вести серьезные разговоры не хотелось. Хотя просто идти вперед по пустоте становилось уже несколько… однообразно, но в компании Альбуса ему никогда не было скучно. — Когда там эта твоя буря, кстати?

Альбус остановился, но ответил не сразу, так что Скорпиус покосился на него.

— Знаешь, наверное, нам стоит решить, будем мы добираться до базы или нет. Потому что, э, добраться до нее мы можем не успеть.

Скорпиус многозначительно промолчал.

— Я имею в виду — пойдем назад! — предложил Альбус, осознав, чтó сказал.

— Уже?

— Ну-у… на всякий случай.

Не в характере Альбуса было особенно осторожничать. Скорпиус внимательно посмотрел на него — вернее, попытался, из-за масок и палящего солнца лицо Альбуса было не слишком хорошо видно.

— Это значит: нам пора делать ноги?

Альбус сначала потянул его за руку обратно, в сторону корабля, и только потом ответил:

— Нет, но кто знает. Никогда не знаешь, что может случиться, а кроме нас здесь никого.

Звучало не слишком обнадеживающе, но он в любом случае был прав.

Скорпиус огляделся по сторонам. В широко простиравшейся пустыне ничто не казалось угрожающим, но, может, это было лишь затишье перед бурей.

— И нам нужно будет переждать ее на корабле, да? — глупо переспросил он.

— А у тебя есть другие варианты? — беззлобно поинтересовался Альбус. — Не переживай, это не так уж долго и совершенно безопасно.

— Даже жаль, да? — поддел его Скорпиус, но на всякий случай ускорил шаг.

— Да ладно, скучать нам не придется, — сказал Альбус.

По закону подлости должно было заклинить люк, открывающий проход обратно на корабль, или начаться землетрясение, так что Скорпиуса поедало почти удивление, когда им удалось спокойно вернуться на борт. Он произнес это вслух, и Альбус недоуменно уточнил:

— Так ты хотел, чтобы что-нибудь случилось?

— Да нет… — Скорпиус смутился, не зная, как объяснить словами.

К счастью, Альбус понял и без них.

— Поздравляю с первой прогулкой на чужой планете, — сказал он. — Вот маленько подучишься, и отправимся куда-нибудь в дикое захватывающее место.

— Так это был всего лишь тизер? — слабо рассмеялся Скорпиус. Альбус важно кивнул:

— Дальше только больше, обещаю.

Едва Скорпиус собирался сказать, что уже всерьез прикидывает, как мог бы устроиться на Флот, как услышал странный звук.

Альбус тоже вскинул голову, сосредоточенно вслушиваясь.

Началась буря.

— Как мы вовремя поднялись, — весело сказал Альбус. — Пошли! — Не дожидаясь реакции, он потянул Скорпиуса за руку.

Они почти бегом ворвались в ближайший же зал, где был иллюминатор — в комнату отдыха, судя по всему, — и Скорпиус припал к широкому окну. Столб пыли был еще далеко, но приближался, видимо, с огромной скоростью. Над ним все так же неестественно синело небо, но он расширялся и наползал на «Молнию» встающей на дыбы волной. Сквозь клубящиеся серо-бежевые потоки просвечивало, позолачивая все на своем пути, солнце.

А корабль твердо стоял на земле, звук не усиливался, и Скорпиуса внезапно охватило странное чувство — что он в абсолютной безопасности и именно там, где должен находиться. На пустой, странной, удивительной планете в разгар песчаной бури — и на борту «Молнии» рядом с Альбусом.

Альбус, казалось, совсем не удивился, когда Скорпиус потянулся к нему. С готовностью приоткрыл губы, углубил поцелуй, прижал Скорпиуса к себе в странном полуобъятии.

Когда пески их накрыли, Скорпиус не почувствовал, но, оторвавшись от Альбуса и со свистом втянув воздух, увидел, что за окнами стоит гудящая пыльная стена.

— Стоит только отправиться с тобой куда-нибудь, и вот, пожалуйста, — сказал он и про себя додумал: рядом с Альбусом точно никогда не бывает скучно.

— Ты что-то имеешь против?

Он серьезно посмотрел Альбусу в глаза (а потом и на его губы).

— Абсолютно ничего.

Правда, им все-таки предстояло посидеть пару часов на корабле.

— Проведешь экскурсию?

Сначала они бродили по коридорам — очень, очень долго и медленно, останавливаясь на каждом углу и по очереди прижимая друг друга к стене, целуясь и хихикая. Скорпиусу казалось, что ноги не держат его, и он цеплялся за Альбуса — для опоры, а главное, потому что теперь мог. Он млел от возможности касаться всюду, куда доставали руки, и от того, что Альбус ведет себя так же.

А потом они забрели в одну из кают для членов экипажа. Небольшое помещение, такое же синевато-серое, с холодным искусственным освещением и спальным местом. Скорпиус потянул Альбуса на себя, они двинулись назад, спотыкаясь, не в силах оторваться друг от друга, и упали на ровненько застеленную койку. Альбус сшиб локтем плоскую подушку, и Скорпиус по привычке потянулся поправить ее — и застыл, обнаружив под ней светлый тюбик.

Альбус ткнулся губами в его шею, поцеловал несколько раз, рассеянно пробормотал: «Ну же, Скорп», — и повернул голову.

Тоже замер. Потом захихикал.

— Надо же, кто-то использует офицерскую каюту не по назначению, — он поиграл бровями.

Скорпиус рассмеялся вслед за ним.

— Я надеюсь, ты не знаешь, чья она. — Было бы неловко потом смотреть этому человеку в глаза.

Альбус в ужасе скривился и помотал головой.

— Не знаю. И даже знать не хочу. Ну, во всяком случае, ему не одиноко. Или не тоскливо.

— «Молния» же редко надолго выходит в путь, так? — уточнил Скорпиус. — Не успеешь затосковать по… ни по кому.

— А может, они работают вместе, — произнес Альбус с нервным смешком. — Не думал? И когда оба не на смене…

— То уединяются, — закончил за него мысль Скорпиус. Прищурился. — Что, завидно?

Альбус взглянул на него.

— Я не… Что?

Скорпиус почувствовал, как щеки заливает краска. Но, Мерлин, они полдня шатались в обнимку, прилипая друг к другу по поводу и без и смелея с каждым поцелуем. И он был абсолютно уверен, что в прошлый раз ухватил Альбуса вовсе не за поясницу.

— Я говорю: завидно? — повторил он. — Что кто-то летает на миссии, служит на корабле, живет полной жизнью, и ему еще и перепадает регулярно.

Альбус возмущенно уставился на него.

— Почему мне должно быть завидно?

Скорпиус открыл рот, но договорить ему Альбус не дал.

— Ты будешь летать со мной? — спросил он и тут же требовательно поцеловал, потянувшись всем телом. Скорпиус ухватился за него, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Альбус вышибал из него воздух, и от счастья, от близости, от возбуждения кружилась голова.

— Куда угодно, — только и смог он вставить между поцелуями. Альбус еще несколько секунд держал напор, а потом чуть отстранился и прижался лбом ко лбу, как тогда, на палубе, когда они только летели сюда.

— Значит, не завидую, — произнес он уверенно. — Потому что у нас будет еще лучше.

И Скорпиус поверил ему.

Неловко оперся локтем о постель, потянул Альбуса на себя, охватил шею, отвечая на очередной поцелуй. Альбус упал сверху, прижимаясь всем телом, потерся пахом о его пах и запустил руку под рубашку. Провел по животу, чуть надавил возле пупка, подцепил пальцем резинку боксеров. Скорпиус вскинул бедра и накрыл его руку своей, опуская ниже, молча прося не останавливаться. Альбус провел рукой вдоль члена сквозь трусы, и Скорпиус, не выдержав, потянулся дрожащими руками расстегнуть брюки. Звучно чирикнула молния, и он охнул, когда Альбус удобнее развернул руку и сжал член.

Скорпиус притянул его за шею, целуя в губы, повернул голову и, чувствуя, как с каждой секундой возбуждение накатывает все сильнее, прошептал:

— А-альбус...

Альбус видимо содрогнулся и даже, показалось Скорпиусу, покрылся мурашками. Скорпиус прижался губами к его шее, пососал участок и спустился ниже. На шее остался чуть заметный след. Вдруг пронзила мысль: он может сделать так еще и еще, оставить свою отметку, и Альбус — не станет возражать?

Теперь он имел на это право.

От внезапно нахлынувшего чувства ликующей свободы сносило крышу. Он облизал пересохшие губы, посмотрел Альбусу в глаза и, кое-как вывернувшись из-под него, принялся стаскивать с себя мешающие брюки.

Альбус замер на секунду, а потом тоже отодвинулся и с поразительной резвостью избавился от своих. Едва дождался, пока Скорпиус откинет обе пары на пол, и снова придвинулся ближе, еще ближе, нащупал сквозь рубашку сосок и сжал пальцами, скрутил. Скорпиус со свистом втянул воздух. Реальность происходящего вдруг с грохотом обрушилась на него, а вместе с этим в голову пришла мысль, которую он даже под дразнящими касаниями Альбуса не смог прогнать.

— Ал. Альбус, — сказал он. Тот послал ему рассеянный взгляд. — Это считается за mile high club, если мы на другой планете?

Альбус прыснул. А движения не прекратил.

— Спорный вопрос, неужели ты хочешь сейчас порассуждать на эту тему? — на одном дыхании выпалил он и не дал Скорпиусу ответить, снова атаковав его губы.

Секунды, минуты смазались в одно, Скорпиус чувствовал, как по крови разливается горячее, необузданное желание, и одновременно страшно и захватывающе было видеть, как оно же отражается и в глазах Альбуса. Альбус дразнил его чуть ли не с азартом и как будто следил за каждой его реакцией — на прикосновение, нажатие, трение, стянул трусы и остановился на несколько неприлично долгих секунд, так что Скорпиус не вытерпел:

— Ал!

Альбус нащупал где-то у него за головой несчастный тюбик — к счастью, не пустой, — выдавил смазку на пальцы. Устроился у него между ног, вскинул нерешительный взгляд: «Да?» — беззвучное, но вместе с тем и громкое.

Скорпиус кивнул.

Альбус покружил пальцем, легонько надавил, и Скорпиус развел ноги шире, вскинул бедра и нетерпеливо дотронулся до своего члена. Альбус ввел палец, помедлил, давая привыкнуть к ощущениям, согнул его, проталкивая дальше. Скорпиус поерзал и упрямо бормотнул:

— Все-таки «клуб высокой мили»...

Альбус зыркнул на него и неожиданно добавил второй палец, и все мысли вылетели из головы. Альбус уверенно растягивал его, скользя другой рукой по животу, по груди, задел ногтем сосок. Скорпиус, не в силах сосредоточиться и растекаясь от массы ощущений, взглянул на его лицо, дернул уголком губ. Когда он огладил головку, Альбус от неожиданности надавил левой рукой, оставляя на ребре Скорпиуса свой след. Неглубокий, неяркий, краснота тут же спала, и это была всего лишь случайность, и Скорпиус резко понял, что ему мало. Хотелось больше. Ближе.

— Давай, — сказал он, повинуясь резко накатившему желанию.

Альбус зажал горошину соска, помедлил и обхватил свой член, пытаясь удобнее пристроиться. Вошел один плавным движением — оно отозвалось внутри резким звоном, долетело до ушей, Скорпиус издал громкий стон и вскинулся навстречу, скрестил лодыжки у Альбуса за спиной и, найдя его руку, переплел их пальцы.

Его качало, словно на волнах, и он плыл, закрыв глаза, вперед и вверх, по течению, толчок за толчком как волна за волной, плавно, хлюпающе, а затем быстрее и быстрее. Альбус крепче сжал его ладонь, задвигал бедрами, Скорпиус попытался ускорить движения рукой, они оба гнались за чем-то, тяжело дыша, ритмичный стук отдавался в ушах. Скорпиус открыл глаза и обнаружил, что Альбус смотрит на него, смотрит прямо в душу, смотрит так, будто видит все его страхи, и тайны, и мечты, — а может, и правда видит, он же забрался под кожу, в сердце, в тело.

Они стали одним, сплелись воедино в бесконечном танце и взлетели наверх, и весь мир остался позади.

Альбус замедлился, отстранился. Скорпиус протестующе застонал, надавил пятками, пытаясь заставить его вернуться, и Альбус снова вошел на всю длину, медленно, бесконечно медленно подался назад, снова налег, и быстрее, быстрее. Отпустил его руку и накрыл член, огладил головку, опустился к основанию, потом обхватил и заскользил. Кожа к коже, глаза в глаза, мир сузился вокруг них до бесконечно маленькой точки — и взорвался наконец внутри с громом и молнией и песней: «Ско-орп!..» Скорпиус накрыл руку Альбуса, сжимая, сдавливая, подталкивая вперед и быстрее, и воспарил следом за ним, чувствуя, как содрогается всем телом и падает в темноту.

Когда Скорпиус снова ощутил, что дышит и лежит на постели, Альбус уже тоже пришел в себя. Улыбнулся ему и лениво поцеловал.

— Тебе хорошо?

— М-м-м, — протянул Скорпиус. Фыркнул и хитро взглянул на Альбуса. — Я увидел звезды.

У Альбуса задрожали губы. Он махнул рукой:

— У меня… нет сил смеяться, — но потом потряс головой с коротким смешком и, притянув Скорпиуса ближе, положил голову ему на грудь.

—Ты только не спи, — сказал Скорпиус. — Нам еще домой добираться. Может, буря уже закончилась...

Альбус открыл глаза и недовольно на него посмотрел, но потом вздохнул.

— И то верно. — Снова фыркнул. — Звезды он видит. Ты полетишь со мной?

— Куда, на Землю?

— Скорп.

Скорпиус помедлил. В груди пульсировало теплое счастье, и он чувствовал свободу — окрыляющую, но непонятную — неужели он раньше не знал, что можно было вот так?

Чего он боялся?

— Полечу, — ответил он.

У него было чувство, что вдвоем они могут все.

— Тогда можно возвращаться домой, — удовлетворенно сказал Альбус. Скорпиус прыснул:

— А если бы я сказал нет, мы бы остались тут?

Альбус, уже нашаривший на полу горку их одежды и сейчас ее разбиравший, сделал вид, что задумался.

— А что, представь: мы вдвоём в дикой пустыне, вокруг больше никого…

— Кроме десятка служащих Флота и Хагрида, который нас полжизни знает. Тебя даже больше, — напомнил Скорпиус. — Романтика-а…

Альбус бросил в него трусы.

— Я придумаю, куда нам отправиться в следующий раз, — серьезно пообещал он.

— Хоть в другую галактику, — так же серьезно ответил Скорпиус, и Альбус снова повалил его, горячо целуя.

Когда они все-таки смогли одеться и выбраться из каюты, Скорпиус казалось, что они всю жизнь были вместе. И как он только раньше не замечал?

За окнами все еще бушевала буря, внутри него с новой силой горело необъятное пламя, согревающее, а не обжигающее, а Альбус не сводил с него глаз и улыбался счастливо-счастливо и невероятно ярко, как будто и сам был звездой.


End file.
